Happiness
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Victor and Yuuri start to get worried when Yuri isn't acting his usual self and quickly find out the cause of it all "I think he was arguing with Otabek" Fluff with a hint of angst.


**I really needed Victor and Yuuri being protective dads, okay? Sadly, I don't own any rights to Yuri On Ice. Enjoy!**

Victor frowned slightly as he walked into the kitchen and saw the scene in front of him. Yuuri was contently humming to himself by the stove as he cooked their breakfast but Yuri was sat at the table with his forehead resting on his crossed arms and he almost looked as though he was asleep.

"Good morning" Yuuri smiled, finally noticing his fiancé standing in the doorway. Victor returned the smile and walked over to him.

"Morning" Victor said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist and kissing him softly. Yuuri brushed their noses together gently before returning to cooking. Victor watched him contently for a little while until he noticed something wasn't quite right. Once he realised what was wrong he turned back towards Yuri. Normally the teenager would have made some kind of comment about them being 'disgusting lovebirds' by now. But when Victor looked at him, he still had his head down on the table.

"Yurio? What's wrong, are you-" Victor started to ask but was quickly cut off when Yuuri's foot collided with his shin. Yuuri frantically shook his head at Victor before quickly serving up breakfast, placing a plate in front of Yuri (who still didn't raise his head) and pulled Victor into the living room.

"What's wrong with Yurio?" Victor whispered, guessing he needed to keep his voice down for this conversation.

"I'm not entirely sure, but last night I got up to get a glass of water and as I was walking past his room I heard him talking. It sounded like he was arguing with someone, probably over the phone, but he was trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake us. I think he might have been arguing with Otabek..."

"What, really?" Victor asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's why he seems so upset. But he obviously doesn't want us to know about it since I'm pretty sure he wasn't staying quiet last night just out of the kindness of his heart"

"What should we do?"

"Leave it alone for now. If we try and talk to him it might just make him feel worse. He is a teenage boy after all" Yuuri said and once Victor agreed, the two of them re-entered the kitchen. Yuri has finally raised his head and was now quietly eating his breakfast, not looking anywhere but at his plate. Victor and Yuuri took their places at the table and ate their own breakfast. They made general small talk with each other and while Yuri nodded and hummed at the appropriate moments, he said little else. As soon as his food was finished, he mumbled something about going to his room and left. Victor frowned but one look from Yuuri was enough to convince him to not go after Yuri. Another two days passed and Yuri didn't appear to be getting better. Victor was pacing up and down the bedroom when Yuuri walked in to get dressed for the day.

"I can't do this anymore, I hate seeing him like this. There must be something we can do" Victor pouted, continuing to pace around the room.

"I guess we should say something, just to check he's okay" Yuuri agreed, also worried about how upset Yuri seemed. So, the two of them decided to confront the teenager as he was watching TV. As soon as one of them sat each side of him on the couch, Yuri knew something was about to happen and it probably wouldn't be anything good. He refused to look at either of them, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV ahead of him. Maybe, if he ignored them they would leave him alone.

"Yurio?" Victor asked cautiously, trying to get his attention. Well, trying to ignore them didn't work.

"What?" Yuri answered shortly, still not trusting himself to look away from the TV.

"We were just wondering how you were doing," Yuuri said softly, hoping that his tone would make him feel like it was safe to tell them what was wrong.

"You haven't seemed yourself recently" Victor explained when Yuri didn't offer a response.

"So?" Yuri huffed. Realising this was getting them nowhere, Yuuri decided to take a risk.

"How are things with Otabek?" Yuuri asked slowly. Yuri's body immediately tensed and Yuuri knew he had hit a nerve. His hands balled into fists on his lap and his eyes narrowed but he still said nothing.

"You can talk to us about it if you want," Victor told him, placing a reassuring hand on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri managed to hold himself together for another 5 seconds before he snapped.

"Why would I want to talk to you? You don't know ANYTHING about what happened!" Yuri yelled, pushing Victor's hand off him before standing up and storming towards his bedroom. A few moments later both Yuuri and Victor winced as they heard his door slam shut.

"That didn't work too well" Victor sighed. Since there was nothing else they could really do, Victor and Yuuri continued their day as usual. They both cast worried glances towards Yuri's bedroom door throughout the day but at no point did he come out, not even for dinner. The day rolled into night quicker than Victor felt it should and soon he found himself heading towards his own bedroom. He paused outside Yuri's room, debating whether to go in or not. His hand reached for the handle but instantly froze when he heard a sound come from inside the room. He listened closer and he realised what he was hearing was sobbing; Yuri was crying. With his hands balled into fists, Victor glared down the corridor as he walked towards his and Yuuri's bedroom.

"Otabek is going to be sorry for whatever he did to Yuri!" Victor practically growled, bursting through the door and making Yuuri almost jump out of his skin. But before he could even ask what was going on, Victor starting pacing up and down the room like he had earlier that day and continued talking.

"Does he not realise what he's doing to him? How could he be that heartless? This is almost as bad as when you broke up with me in Barcelona" Yuuri stared at his fiancé with wide eyes at that comment "That's it! Tomorrow morning I'm going to call Otabek myself. I don't even care if I have to fly all the way over to Kazakhstan, I will get him to undo whatever he's done"

"Victor, calm down," Yuuri said, standing and grabbing him by the shoulders to force him to stop pacing.

"I heard Yuri crying" Victor explained once he remembered he had never actually given Yuuri any context to his sudden rant.

"You what?" Yuuri blinked, just as shocked as Victor had first been.

"Exactly"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it tonight. Let's see if Yuri feels like talking tomorrow"

Victor nodded, knowing there was nothing they could do right now. Slowly Victor began to undress, carelessly throwing his clothes across the armchair in their room. But once he noticed Yuuri watching him intently from their bed, Victor felt his cheeks turn pink- something that seemed to be happening more and more often these days. Once he was changed he slipped into bed beside Yuuri, who instantly curled up and rested his head on Victor's chest. Despite how worried they were about Yuri, being in the comfort of each other's arms helped lull them to sleep. The following morning Victor was awoken by a loud banging sound from outside and his subsequent jump of shock woke Yuuri.

"What was that?" Victor whispered mostly to himself while he blinked himself back into reality as Yuuri sat up and sleepily mumbled something incoherent next to him. The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds until the sound came again and they both realised it was someone knocking on the front door.

"Who on Earth could that be?" Yuuri asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"There's only one way to find out" Victor shrugged, swinging his legs out of bed and standing up. He made his way through the apartment, grabbed the keys, unlocked the door and opened it. Once he saw who was standing on the other side, he was tempted to slam the door shut again.

"Is Yuri here?" Otabek asked, either completely missing or ignoring Victor's scowl.

"Why should you care? You haven't seemed to care about him for the past few days. Do you have any idea how upset he's been? He won't talk to us, he refused to even look at us. I don't think I've actually seen his face at any point in the past 24 hours. You better have a really good excuse for what you've done because if you don't I will literally-"

"Otabek?" a voice said quietly from behind Victor. The man's ranting had caused Yuri to wake up and come to see what all the fuss was about.

"Yuri" Otabek smiled and, despite how angry he felt, Victor stepped out of the way so the two younger skaters could talk to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked, stepping forwards.

"I came to apologise" Otabek replied, smiling softly.

"But I thought you were still in Kazakhstan" Yuri frowned, trying to clear his mind of both confusion and sleep.

"I was"

"You mean, you flew all the way over here just to apologise to me?" Yuri gasped.

"Yeah"

"You're an absolute idiot" Yuri laughed, erasing all possible harshness in those words by pulling Otabek into a hug. Otabek returned the embrace tightly and suddenly became lost in the feeling of having Yuri in his arms again after spending so much time so far away from him.

"So, am I forgiven?" Otabek mumbled against Yuri's shoulder, his voice slightly muffled.

"I suppose so" Yuri sighed, though Otabek could tell he was smiling without even having to look at him. Eventually, Yuri pulled away and looked up into the eyes he had missed so dearly. He felt Otabek's hand reach out and clasp his gently, intertwining their fingers together. His other hand stroked down Yuri's cheek, pausing briefly to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. He smiled as the felt the heat of Yuri's growing blush against his fingers.

"You two are starting to act like us" Victor commented with a smile as he glanced at Yuuri who was stood by his side before looking back at a now furiously blushing Yuri.

"No one can be as bad as you two disgusting lovebirds" Yuri grumbled, although he was too embarrassed to put any anger behind his words. Quickly he grabbed hold of Otabek's hands and all but dragged him out the front door. All Victor and Yuuri could do was smile and wave after them.

"I'm glad he's found his happiness" Yuuri smiled, flopping down onto the couch.

"Me too, Yuuri" Victor agreed "Me too"


End file.
